


No Matter When or Where (I'll be there)

by Duckii



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, Insomnia, M/M, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nightmares, Oneshot, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Protective Will Solace, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckii/pseuds/Duckii
Summary: Whenever Nico can't sleep and throws himself in a panic, Will is always there to tell him it's ok.**WARNING - As someone with bad anxiety myself, I did start getting a little anxious whilst writing this and proof reading. I don't know if it's my own badly wired brain or what not, but just in case, TRIGGER WARNING!*





	No Matter When or Where (I'll be there)

**Author's Note:**

> i know im supposed to be updating fics (and doing my coursework) but i wrote this instead
> 
>  
> 
> disclaimer boi - uncle rick is the baby daddy of percy jackson. i'm just the weird hermit crab that is like 'oo shit' when a new pjo book comes out

He couldn’t remember when he last slept.

It could’ve been days or weeks even—he could feel exhaustion creeping in, clawing at his skin and urging him to find solace in his slumber, but if he slept he would have to face the nightmares.  

 

Hazy dark eyes struggled to stay open, a bony finger twisting and turning the skull ring that coiled tight around his index finger. He didn’t want another fucking reminder of what a shitty person he was, of what a worthless person he was, of what—the tears started to pool before he could stop them.

 

“Fuck!” His fist, hidden by the sleeve of Will’s obnoxiously yellow hoodie that he had stolen a month ago, roughly rubbed at his eyes. Why was he such a fucking mess?

 

Then, just as his mind started to cloud with darkness, an angel tapped at his window.

 

“Nico?” Dark eyes widened, the sob choking in the back of his throat. “I’m coming in ok?”

 

It was 2am, what was he even doing here? How did he get passed the harpies and—“Will?” God. He sounded pathetic.

 

The window squeaked as it was slowly pushed open, the body of a saviour climbing in; blonde hair glowing in warm, safe familiarity, and blue eyes glistening with such a deep and powerful love for the haunted boy trapped inside the shadows.

 

“W-What are you even doing here?” Nico looked down, shame welling in his eyes—guilt tainting his voice, making it crack and stutter. Tears fell freely now.

 

Will just smiled—smiled in that way only heroes could; lips curling with that soft, pure-hearted reassurance that everything was going to be ok, because _they_ were there.

 

“I don’t _need_ you to be here—”

 

He began to walk forward. Silent.

 

“—I don’t _want_ you to be here—"

 

He didn’t stop.

 

“—Go away, Will! I don’t—I don’t--!”

 

Nico couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t— Will sat on the bed next to him.

 

“—Please just let me fade away, I don’t--!”

 

Warm arms enveloped him, and Nico’s breath hitched. Will held onto him tight, like he was afraid to lose him-- “I will never, and I mean _never_ let you fade away, Di Angelo.”  --Nico supposed he was.

 

Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he allowed himself to pliantly fall forward in this angel’s arms, exhausted. “I…I just…” Silently, to not interrupt the other, said boy buried his head into Nico’s shoulder, mumbling incoherent poetry into the exposed bit of his skin. “I…It all hurts…Every time I try close my eyes I just--” He spluttered on his tears. “I-I’m back _there_ , and everything hurts—and-and—”

 

“I know—Gods, I know, Nico,” A hand cupped at Nico’s cheek, ushering him gently to look up at a now slightly drained Will. Dark eyes were wide in panic, lungs struggling to find air and a heart aching for comfort. “Breathe with me, c’mon, Neeks, you can do that, can’t you? In…. And out…In…”

 

He sucked in a breath.

 

“And out…”

And exhaled.

 

Will held him close, pushing them both down to lay beside one another—tucking Nico tight against his chest, underneath his chin where nothing would ever hurt him again; against his heart where he could hear the steady beat that would gently lull him to a dreamless slumber; next to him where he would stay awake throughout the night, ready to hold him tight if he needed a shoulder to cry on.

 

“I’m here…” A sniffle. “I’m here, Nico…. So if you need someone to be your rock, I’ll be your boulder.”

 

Silence. Then a crack of a smile emerged against his chest. “You’re such an idiot, Solace…”

 

“Sleep.” Will smiled too. “I’ll be here when you wake up, promise.”  


And Nico did.

**Author's Note:**

> oml   
> i saved this as a draft at first and then was like 'oooo shit no i meant to hit 'post' i'm a dumb'


End file.
